Karma
by Mr.Light-of-Twilight
Summary: The womanizing player of La Push and Forks, Paul Meraz finally imprints! Too bad for Paul that fate wants to toy with him a little! Because Paul's imprint is a GUY! How will Paul deal with this and will he accept this fate? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Twilight! All rights and characters go to and are owned by Stephenie Meyer._

_A/N: I'll be posting an A/N telling all my readers that there will be a poll posted on my profile asking you if you want lemons in this story or not. Please when I put up the A/N chapter stating that the poll is up please vote it's away to let me know what you guys want! Also the poll for Karma will only be up for two days once the A/N chapter gets posted. _

_I have no Beta! It's just me._

_Karma_

_There is a God_

(PPOV)

Some of the members of the pack decided to go cliff diving today since it was a rare sunny warm day in La Push. So Sam, Jared, Jake, Seth, and me where headed down to the cliffs for a much need adrenalin rush. We decided just to just walk there in our human from instead of going all wolf and what not. Surprisingly enough there was barely any people on First Beach. I snorted at this, stupid fuckers pass up a great day like this.

What a bunch of dumb shits!

Then again there have been a lot of animal attacks in the area, which was enough to scare people away even on nice days like this. I scuffed at the thought. Animal attacks my ass it's those god damn fucking leeches, that's what it is!

As we were walking down the beach just in joining some R an R, we came across a hot blonde in a sinfully small bikini sun bathing. She was obviously eye fucking all of us; the scent of her arousal hit us all hard. Got to love being a werewolf! The muscles and the heighten scenes, makes it so much easier to know when women want us. It just keeps busting my ego. I'm a hot fucker! You can't deny that shit.

But if I wanted a quick fuck then I would probably talk to her, flirt with her and then fuck her pretty little brains out. I wanted an adrenalin rush right now and not a release. I completely brushed her off like she was nothing, just like I do to all women.

Hell, most women call me a bastard, jerk, ass, player, womanizer, dick, and douche bag when I toss them aside, but when I'm fucking them they call me a sex god. Hell everyone in Forks and La push knows my name and my reputation with woman.

I am Paul Meraz!

God's great gift to women!

"Gee Paul, I surprised you didn't try and jump her." Jacob commented. Gee? Who the fuck says gee anymore, are we in the 1920's or some shit like that?

"If I wanted to get laid there are plenty of girls willing to spread their legs for me at the drop of a hat." I elaborated for the wanna be Alpha.

"Paul, I wish you would stop treating women the way you do." Sam preached to me with a sigh escaping his lip representing his disapproval for my view on woman.

He keeps telling me that I have to change my ways because when I imprint it will be harder for her to trust me and blah blah blah-de-fucking-dah.

HA! What a load of bullshit! Is all I can say to that, I have just about fucked every girl in La Push and some from Forks as well and if I was going to imprint I would've done it by now.

I was about to make a smart ass remark about what my Alpha had just said was complete and total crap. When we approached what sounded like someone crying. We all shot our gaze to where the sound that was and it was directly in front of use to see…a couple, I think.

"I…I-I just d-don't understand wh-why would P-Paul do that to m…m-me?" Wait! I know that whiny little voice its Samantha's.

Great! The bitch is crying and she's in our way to the cliffs. Fan-fucking-tasic!

The closer we got to the pair; I was easily able to tell that the girl crying was in fact Samantha. I don't feel like dealing with that moody bitch today. The guy however I had no idea who he was all I could tell was that he had peachy cream color skin tone, brown spiked hair and he was buff. Almost as buff as us and that's surprising to say the least. A guy like that would be easy to spot and even easier to remember.

I just don't understand how that guy can even stand her bitching and moaning about her feelings like that, a low irritated growl rumbled in my chest. The guys gave me questioning looks but I just brushed them aside. Samantha let out a loud wail and buried her head into the poor guy's shoulder. I wanted so badly to rip her from his arms and tell her off so she can go fucking cry on someone else's shoulder and leave the poor guy alone. I was about to go over there and help the poor bastard only to be stop by Jared's questioning.

"Paul what did you do to her?"

"She walked in on me fucking her cousin Lily in her family's living room, while we were dating." I answered nonchalantly.

It wasn't really that big of a deal, well to me at least. To my pack members, they just held shocked faces and I'm guessing Samantha saw it as some kind of betrayal. Whatever bitch! She wasn't even that good in bed anyway.

"Paul?" I heard Samantha's voice call my name, well look who finally opened her eyes and looked in front of her. Fucking bitch!

"Paul!" Samantha screamed out in her annoying whiny voice so I looked up and the sight amused me to no end. A very pissed off Samantha was marching her way over to us.

"Why Paul? Why would you do that to me?" She questioned with fury filled eyes.

"I wanted to actually fuck someone and not a damn pillow!" I tell with a smug look on my face.

I watched as Samantha's face turned into one of pure shock and horror and I just chuckled darkly at her. After hearing my chuckling her face twisted into blind fury.

"Paul! You son of a bitch!" Samantha screeched out as she raised her hand to slap me.

Before her hand could even make contact with my face it was stopped mid swing by a peachy cream hand. The guys, Samantha and I all turned to see the owner of the hand that stop a woman's wraith. It was the mystery guy that Samantha was crying on not just a few minutes ago.

I had to admit the guy was handsome messy brown hair that was spiked up, a young strong masculine face and he was I think just an inches or so taller than me 6'6, maybe? His sect was amazing lavender and chocolate. The only thing that irritated me, were his eyes. I couldn't see them because he was wearing sun glasses. Who the fuck wears sun glasses in rainy Forks, Washington? My question was answered when I realized that it was the only day the fucking sun came out.

Samantha turned her hatred onto him and with her free hand it started to move. Suddenly a loud clap type of sound rang in my ears as I saw the mystery guy's head turned to the side, glasses fell clean off his face and a red hand print gracing his cheek.

The psychotic bitch had a smug look on her face about what she had just done. Shit I was shaking so bad, damn bitch slaps the guy that had willingly listened to her annoying ass wailing and who protected her from doing something stupid like piss of a werewolf. Dumb ungrateful emotional bitch! I was mentally ranting on about as my heated glare stayed on Samantha as she stormed off and away from us. Thank god!

I heard the mystery man let out a sigh, so I quickly turned to look at him as he was rubbing his check with his eyes closed and I almost intently calmed down. Poor bastard, he didn't deserve that.

"Ah, Samantha and her blind rage she really needs to get better control of her temper." Jake jokingly commented as the mystery man just nodded in reply as I picked up his sun glasses.

"You should be more careful around psychotic woman or you could get seriously hurt." I added my insult to Samantha to get my point across that bitch was crazy as I handed him his glasses.

The guy offered me a small polite smile as I gazed into his eerie icy blue eyes that almost seemed like there was a faint glow to them. Truth be told they were beautiful, that kind of haunting beauty that burns itself into your mind so you will always be haunted by it for the rest of your life. I could just get lost in those eyes all day and as I gazed into his eyes it felt like everything that was holding me down to this world was gone only he was my rock, my reason for living. Then it hit me hard I had just imprinted on a guy.

ON A FUCKING GUY!

"Fucker! I not a fucking queer!" I roared out causing everyone to look at me, and then my imprint just stared at me with pure confusion on his face. That was it I couldn't take it anymore a string of cusses left my lips in harsh deadly whispers as I raced for the tree line, once there I phased and was soon followed by my pack brothers as I ran to Emily's'. With each step I took the pain in my heart only grow.

What the fuck?

"_Paul, what the hell was that_?" Jake asked.

"_Yeah Paul what's up with you?_" Seth also added.

"_Go Fuck yourselves all of you!_" I roared as my anger over what had just happened replayed in my head, only that was a big fucking mistake. All of them were shocked into silence as we approached Emily's about the fact that I had imprinted on a guy.

"_Holy shit!_" Jared voicing his disbelief at what had just happened to me, I still don't understand how the fuck he could be my imprint.

He was a fucking guy!

Fuck him! Then just as I thought that there was this pain in my chest and a pull as well, GOD DAMMIT!

"_Sam, how is it even possible that I printed on a guy?_" I asked hoping this was all a sick fucked up joke.

"_I don't know Paul but I told you that you would imprint_." Sam stated in an amused tone as he gave a wolfish chuckle at my misery.

I quickly phased back and throw on my cut offs and stormed in to Emily's house, grabbing a muffin and leaning on the door frame trying to get my shaking under control as the rest of my pack brothers filed in, each of them grabbing a muffin or two before going to their own little area.

Seth went to sit with Leah and Embry at the table, Jared went to sit by Kim on the floor as she and Quil played with Little Claire and Sam and Jacob went into the kitchen where Emily and the Leech Lover were finishing up lunch. I saw Sam kiss Emily's scars three times before kissing her on her lips; I wish I could do that with my imprint. As soon as that thought entered my mind I released a low menacing growl at the idea. Then there was more pain.

"What's wrong with Paul?" Quil asked as he raised a questioning eye brow at me and in return I shot me a deadly glare causing Little Claire to run off and hide behind Bella's legs.

"He imprinted." Sam informed everyone.

"That's great news Paul!" Emily said excitedly from Sam's embrace at the chance to have another wolf girl to hang with, sorry sweetheart but you're in for an unpleasant surprise.

"Yeah Paul that's great news, so who's the lucky girl that gets to finally tame the great Paul Meraz?" Bella questionably teased me as she picked up Claire and rested back in Jacob's arms as Jake, Sam, Seth and Jared all went rigged at her question.

"What?" Kim asked as she observed their reactions.

"Paul imprinted on a guy down at First Beach." Jacob clarified for the rest of them and then everyone went silent for about all of two seconds when the room was filled with psychotic cackling laughter.

"What the fuck is so funny about this Leah?" I hissed out as I was shaking so badly because of her reaction to all this.

"Oh just enjoying the fact that there is a God in this world." She replied in between her fits of laughter, now I was really getting pissed off.

"What the fuck does that mean Leah!" I shouted out at her still staying in the door way in case I need to get out quick before I phased and hurt someone.

"It means O' Great womanizing man-whore of La push and Forks, who believes he is god's gift to women, that there is in fact a god out there, who is indeed a female and is pissed off at you and clearly wants to put you and your ego in their place." She giggled out with a satisfying smirk on her face to drive her point home and the worst part is that she was right in a way.

Fate dealt me what I deserved after all, but did it really have to be a guy. I mean couldn't have been some ugly chick at least that way it would have still been a girl to fuck. I took a few deep claiming breath and my anger and shaking subside a little bit anyway.

"Well did you at least try and talk to him?" Embry questioned.

"Fuck no!" I answered through clenched teeth.

"Paul langue, can you describe him then?" I glared at Bella after the moody bitch was finished talking.

"Yeah Paul, maybe one of us may know him."Emily said in a cheerful voice trying to be helpful, and I let out a sign 'why the hell not!' I thought to myself.

"All I know of him is that he's tall, really buff, he has short messy brown hair and he has these eyes that are just so beautifully haunting you just can't forget them." I said excitedly with a huge smile gracing my face as I was remembering my imprint, I scowled this is all that nameless fuckers fault I should not be happy about imprinting on a fucking guy or in fact thinking about a guy and there's the pain for thinking like that with the unholy pull right behind it. Fucking imprinting! Fuck it all to hell!

Then my inner wolf started to growl at me for disrespecting my mate like that. I'm so fucking screwed!

"What kind of eyes?" The leech lover asked.

"Why the fuck is it important?" I all but yelled out!

"Because I may know who you're talking about dumbass!" She hissed out at me. She fucking hissed at me! Bitch!

My wolf was almost doing jumping jacks at the idea of learning who my imprint is.

"Fine, you little bitch! I'll tell you!" That earned me a growl from Jacob and a comment from Leah.

"Hey! That's my title ass clown!" Leah snickered out.

Ignoring Leah's remark as I was shaking worst then a cell phone set on vibrate and the bad part I was actually hoping that I would be able to see my imprint again. Fuck! I'm screwed!

"He has these eerie icy blue eyes that almost seem to glow and draw you into them." I explained with a dreamy sigh and then I asked hopefully. "Does that help any?"

My wolf and I waiting penitently for the answer that him one step closer to his mate and I on the other hand just wanted to know the best way to avoid him.

"Yes, but…" She said with a pain and worried expression.

"But, What?" I asked, Bella then let out a sigh I couldn't tell what type of sigh it was though.

"His name is John something, I'm not sure what his last name is though, anyway he's a very quiet and nice person who rarely talks to anyone and yesterday was his last day at Forks High. I was told he was moving today." She finished in a rush as Leah was now full blown laughter.

"Paul imprints on a guy who is moving away today! Oh God, this is so rich!" Leah laughs even harder after she states the comment that was on her mind.

My wolf was howling in pain and sorrow as I was pissed off to no end.

I fucking imprint on a guy and then he has the balls to just move away! Fuck him! Why did have to be at first beach? Why the fuck did he have to look at me? Why does he have to do this to me? Fucker! I wanted to be pissed off to the point of phasing, but no because the more I thought about it I became heartbroken by the fact that I may never see him again.

My inner wolf whined and whimpered at that thought of never being with his mate again.

Fucking imprinting emotions!

"Fuck!" I said softly in a defeated tone, because my oh so perfect day just got fucking better due to the simple fact that my mom and me are finally moving out of the house my fucked up father owns.

I mean mom and me had nowhere to go, her parents disowned her when she was pregnant with me and she had no why to provide for us both so we were forced to live with that thing who is known as my dad.

Who thinks it's okay to use my mother as a punching bag to vent his anger when he's drunk, but anyway about year or so ago mom met this guy…Chris Kingston I think his name is and they were seeing each other behind my father's back, I mean come on the guy lives in Forks so it was easy for them to do it.

So this Chris guy was finally able to get a house down here in La Push, so now today around six or so we were going to be heading down to his new place and start living with him and his kid and all we need to do is bring our cloths and crap.

Whoopy! Okay don't get me wrong I met the guy multiple of times and he is an alright guy. I mean I know he made a lot of sacrifices and changes in his life to be with my mom but it's not like I'm having the greatest day here.

I was brought out my mental rambling about how my life is God's personal joke. Well, Ha, Ha! Fucking Ha! It's not fucking funny you bastard! By Sam's voice telling us something about some shit or another.

"Paul, Embry and Jared your all on patrol until 5:00pm to night, Got it?" Sam instructed us. We just gave a nod that we understood him and we were out the house and into the tree line ready to phase in a matter of minutes. The little silver lining that I had was in hopes that my day will improve and it better god damnit!

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Twilight! All rights and characters go to and are owned by Stephenie Meyer. _

_A/N: Okay, You want lemons! You'll get lemons in this story. Just remember they will be both M/F and M/M. With how I'm going to have the story play out. Also to all readers this is my first attempt at writing lemons so be gentle with me. _

_I have no Beta! It's just me._

_Karma_

_The Meeting_

(PPOV)

Patrol passed by quickly without anything really happening it was fucking boring especially since I wanted desperately to take out my anger out on a fucking leech. The idea of ripping apart a leech as a way to release all my pent up anger was a sadistically pleasing thought. Unfortunately imprinting is a bitch! The fact that I had to keep my mind occupied because if it was left to wonder it went straight to my blue eyed hunk of an imprint John.

Fan-fucking-tastic!

Wait! Did I just think he was a hunk? Fuck!

I wanted to vomit when I actually started fantasizing about him without a shirt on. Damnit! Just focus on patrolling, focus on fucking patrolling Paul! Fuck! Thoughts of John and me in very dirty actions pleased my inner wolf and made my skin crawl at how much I wanted it! Fucking imprinting! It's a fucking curse!

"_I hope I never see that fucker again! He royally fucked up my life!_" I roared out. Then I felt the pull around my heart causing me pain. A lot of pain as my wolf growled in rage at that thought!

"_Don't worry Paul, I mean if he moved away that means you get your wish and you'll never see him again._" Embry informed me. My wolf and I let out a whimper at that. I fucking whimpered at the thought of never seeing John again. Fucking imprinting! I don't even know the little fucker! Great more pain from the god damn imprinting and regret for thinking ill of him!

"_Dear God, make the pain stop! This shit fucking hurts!_" I wined out.

"_Sorry Paul, that's imprinting for you and the pain you feel will only go away when you're with your imprint._" Jared tried to comfort me and his attempt fucking sucked. I just let out a sigh. I was just to worn-down to make a rude comment so I just went for something simple.

"_Thanks fuck up, I feel so much better now._" Hey, that's not a rude comment to me. I could tell Jared was about to think up some sort of fucking witty remark when we felt someone phase in.

"_Embry, you and me are going to be patrolling until 1:00 am tonight and that means Jared and Tinkerbell here can go home and rest._" Leah gave us the okay to phase back and be done with patrols for the rest of the day. Wait! Tinkerbell?

"_What the fuck is this Tinkerbell shit Leah?_" I growled out at her.

"_Well you're a fairy now hence the name Tinkerbell and the fact that you're going to be my only gay friend rightly justifies my new name for you._" Leah snickered out with a wolfish grin spread across her face. Fucking bitch!

"_I_ _don't know why you're so happy about this I mean you could easily imprint on a girl._" It's true she could.

"_Well at least I won't have to take up the ass like you will! That is if your imprint ever comes back._" Leah said a smug expression formed on her wolf face.

"_Fucking bitch!_" I screamed out, right before I phased back to human form so I couldn't hear Leah's bitchy and most definitely witty remark.

I was sick of this shit and Leah's comments so I simply started to walked straight to my hell of a home that has been my prison and my own personal hell for sixteen years. Once I had turned into a wolf I thought that I could just leave this hell hole and get on with my life. Truth is I was planning on doing just that but then my mother would be left alone with that thing of a father. All he really is to me is nothing more than a sperm donor. So I stayed and continued to live in my prison of a home to protect my mother from the sperm donor's drunken rage.

I was about half way to my house when I spotted Cindy Morton the slut of La Push High School. She maybe a slut but she was a hot slut and she was known to be a good fuck when needed jogging towards me. I smirked to myself I was in need of a good stress release after today's events and I knew for a fact she would be more than willing to give it to me. So I decided to just wait and relax on a nearby tree until she was just a little bit closer.

"Hey Paul, What are you doing out here?" Cindy asked in what I would assume was suppose to be her sexy voice as she started to come to a complete stop in front of me.

"Just hanging around, ya know. Just trying to kill some my spare time. Unless you know of a better way to pass the time?" I said with my signature smirk crossing my lips.

"Oh well, just so you know doing exorcises helps me pass the time." Cindy flirted with me as her own smile playing on her lips. Is that so pose to be seductive? Whatever I just need a good fuck.

"Well if that's the case. I know of an exorcise we would both enjoy." I stated pulling out some of the charm. No need to go all out for this slut.

My inner volatile wolf roared out in disgust and anger at the unbelievable thought of mating with someone who is not his mate when he had found him.

I quickly reminded him that our mate had moved away from us and that we would probably never see him again. Pain and disappear hit use both at the thought but that got my wolf to shut up and let me do what the fuck I wanted to do.

I grabbed Cindy by the waist and pulled her flat against my bare chest as our lips connected with one another's.

My wolf wanted nothing to do with this; he wanted to remain loyal to his mate and because of this Cindy's appearance and the scent of her arousal wasn't turning me on in the slightest. I was still completely limp.

Fuck! I would not be known as a guy who couldn't get it up!

I could tell that my inner wolf was enjoying my plight but lucky for me I was with a slut and said slut knew how to treat a body. Cindy was touching me in all the right places which allowed me to stand tall and proud as my wolf cursed the traitorous body of mine.

I lifted up her tank top to expose her breasts as I took one of her nipples into my mouth and used my right hand to play with the other one not wanting her to feel that I had neglected it. With the attention I was giving her, Cindy was on cloud nine as she threaded her fingers through my hair moaning my name with a string of curse words attached to it. I slide my free hand down into her sport pants as my fingers pushed into her heated core.

"God…you're so wet for me." I muttered into her breast as I playfully bite down on her nipple earning me a loud moan for my actions. I smirked at this.

"Fuck…Paul!" Cindy screamed as I fucked her with my fingers. Curving my fingers I was able to hit her G-spot earning me another pleasured filled scream. Damn this bitch was loud!

"Please…please Paul! Please…I…I…need more!" Cindy moaned out and that was all I needed to hear. Quickly turning her around, I pulled down her pant and panties until they were resting around her ankles and spread her legs apart. I enjoyed the view of her being bent over in front of me, I pulled out my big fat dick which was painfully hard I might add and positioned myself at her entrance as my wolf begged for me to stop but I didn't listen to him and with on thrust I filled her completely to the hilt.

"So wet!" I barked out as I started to thrust into her hard and rough, just the way I liked it.

"Oh…F-Fucking! God! Paul…Faster…Faster Paul!" Cindy pleaded and I happily obliged to her request. I thrust vigorously into her as I felt my release approaching me.

"Paul!" Cindy cried out as her inner walls clamped down around my dick and that was it! I was done. I kept thrusting into her as I grunted my release letting her pussy milk me as I road my orgasm to its fullest. Once my breathing went back to normal I put back on my cut offs and turned to face Cindy.

"Thanks Cindy, I needed that!" I said with a smile returning to walking back to my house and leaving her a breathless mess on the forest floor. The wolf in me was horrified at what I had just done. The both of us were hit with guilt about being disloyal to John.

Thank you imprinting! You stuck up ass!

I quickly reasoned with myself and my wolf that John was long gone and we did not betray him in any way, shape, or form. That was able to put the wolf at ease just a little bit anyway but he was clearly still upset with me.

So I quickened my pace, wanting to get home as soon as possible. Why? I don't really know why. It was just a feeling.

The house came into view after a few more minutes of walking and I was able to see mom waiting by her old pickup truck for me. When I got close enough to the truck I noticed two duffle bags in the bed of the truck. Once my mom noticed me her face lit up like the fourth of July.

"Paul, you ready to move out of this nightmare and away from that thing of a man?" Mom asked with hope I her eyes that we were so close to freedom.

"Hell Yeah!" I was my immediate response as a huge smile that could light up the night. My smile faded a little when I saw that mom getting into the truck with only the two duffle bags.

"Is this all we're bringing?" I couldn't help but question her.

"No Paul, Chris and his son came by earlier today and already moved our things; the duffle bags that are in the bed are just our cloths." Mom giggled out. I couldn't help but smile she hasn't been this happy in years.

I quickly followed my mom's lead and hopped into the truck, we drove for about 30 minutes until I realized we driving down to Sam's place. Mom made a left onto an old dirt road and a little while later our new home came into view. It was a two story house and it looked really old yet new at the same time. How the fuck is that possible?

"Paul" Mom called out drawing my attention to her.

"Yeah mom?" I asked.

"Chris's son is going to be sharing the second floor of the house with you." She said with a smile. I only nodded then the name hit me like a ton of bricks. I'm going to be sharing a room? What am I five? No way! God wouldn't be that curl and hateful.

"Chris's son? Second floor?" I questioned her and then she glanced at me quickly then back to the road with an excited grin at the information she had.

"Yes, Chris's son. Oh Paul, he's so sweet you're just going to get along so well I can tell. Oh and for the second floor is where you two will be sharing like I said before, the size of it is about the size of a small apartment you have your own bathroom of coarse and there will be stares connecting the room to the first floor that will exit into the kitchen." Mom all but rushed out giving me a ruff detailed image of my new room that I'll be sharing with Chris's son.

"Oh Paul before I forget the second floor of the house is sound proof. So you can practice on your drums and guitar all you want. Please just be mindful of Chris's son, he's going to be sharing the room with you." Mom informed me. Hmm a sound proof room, oh all the fun times I can have!

My wolf did not approve of that train of thought unless it would be with my imprint; I had to remind him that John will never be coming back. This fact brought so much pain and despair to me it was unreal.

Fucked up imprinting!

Fucked up fate!

The truck pulled up to our new house and I glanced out the window to see Chris waiting for us on the front porch but I didn't see his son. Mom and I exited the truck as Chris grabbed the duffle bags as we headed towards the front door as the smell of steak and mushrooms hit me. My mouth was watering just from the smell and it smelled better then Emily's and the leech lovers combined and believe me that's saying something.

"So what my new roomies name anyway?" I sneered out.

"Claire didn't tell you?" Chris asked as he turned to look at mom who simply looked at her feet to avoid his gaze as a blushed crossed over her face at the fact that she forgot to tell me his name as we entered through the front door.

"Nope, so what's his name?" I asked again and I was getting clearly annoyed.

"My son's name is John." Chris said as he made his way towards the smell of the food was strongest the kitchen I presume as my heart stopped at the name.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Twilight! All rights and characters go to and are owned by Stephenie Meyer._

_A/N: Also to all my readers please review. I need feedback on my story and I would also like to know what you're thinking or if you have any ideas for that matter that could be helpful. Please throw me a bone if you can._

_I have no Beta. It's just me!_

_Karma_

_Fear_

(PPOV)

John? John! Chris said his son's name was John! My breathing became labored as I processed this new information. Was I having a panic attack? Oh God I was having a panic attack! That means I betrayed my imprint! Fuck!

Fuck do I do!

My inner wolf was going off the wall! He had betrayed his imprint! He was pissed off at me to no end! He was also afraid! Afraid that John wouldn't want him, afraid that John would turn him away, and afraid that John would chose another as a mate. Shit! I was shaking so bad!

I tried my best to calm myself and my wolf down so that I wouldn't phase in the living room of the new house and expose our tribe's biggest secret. I started to try and reason with myself and my inner wolf, who was in fact blaming me for betraying our mate. The reasoning I was using was that this John may in fact not be my John. After all John is a common man's name because there are at least three boys at the school on the rez have the name of John. So this John can't be my John. He just can't be!

"Paul? Are you okay, sweetie?" Mom asked as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah mom just had a rough day today and it is finally catching up to me." I lied with a reassuring smile on my lips. She seemed to believe it and left it at that.

I watched as both mom and Chris waited for me by the door to the kitchen as I was trying to compose myself a little. Once I had calmed myself enough, I then decided to make my way to them and the kitchen door. With each shaky step I took as my heart was going a mile a minute while my nerves were completely shot and worst of all! My inner wolf was a quivering mess thinking nonstop about how he betrayed his imprint.

I gulped loudly as I kept chanting the same thing in my head over and over again. It's not my John! It's not my John! It can't be my John! When the fuck did he become my John? Oh Yeah, the moment that I imprinted on him. Just stay calm. That's all I have to do. Is to just stay calm! Because it just can't be John!

As we all entered the kitchen the full force of mouth watering scents filled my scenes, I quickly gulped down the extra saliva so I wouldn't start drooling all over the place.

"Johnny!" Mom said excitedly as she made her way to the figure by the stove. Even though his back was towards me I knew it was him. It was John! My imprint!

I was hit with wanting to do two different thing the moment that I recognized it was John. Option one: Run to him and Option two: Run from him. I was planning to go with the later of the two. My wolf on the other hand was not moving from the spot where I was standing because he actually wanted to meet his imprint and beg for forgiveness for his betrayal.

I watched as John quickly turned off the stove as my mother move to embrace him in a hug and I had to suppress a growl that wanted to escape. John turned his gaze to me and I instantly began to shake. I wasn't shaking in anger that would lead to me phasing. I was shaking because of fear. Fear from John's icy blue eyes that held hatred and disappointment directed straight towards me but it was odd he was my imprint but I couldn't feel his emotions like the others could with their imprints.

Now I was panicking.

Why was he looking at me like that? Did he find out that I cheated on him?

At that thought my inner volatile wolf came to one conclusion and one conclusion only. That he would be completely submissive when it came to John. No matter what kind of fight they would get into or any type of relationship that they may have, he would always be the submissive one.

Oh Hell No!

I would not be some submissive bitch who takes it up the ass!

This cause the wolf in me to growl murderously at me which in turn caused me to shut up.

"Johnny this is my son Paul. Paul this is John." Mom introduced us to each other.

"Hey." I simply offered with a nodded and all John did was give me a breath taking smile with a bow of his head.

After all the interdictions were finished with, both mom and I went to our own rooms to unpack our cloths as John finished up the last minute touches for dinner. After a while I was now fully unpacked and surveying the room I would now be living in. My new bedroom smelt like lavender and chocolate. I took in several deep breaths just letting the scent of my imprint wash over me. I may find this whole imprinting thing to be fucked up but John's scent was just wonderfully relaxing to me and I just couldn't get enough of it.

I just stood there breathing in his scent until I felt a weight on my shoulder and an electric shock soon followed with it. I know instantly that it was John as I turned to face him. John had a small grin gracing those lips of his as his eyes held only contentment and a little amusement towards me. John simply tilted his head towards the stairs with a hand motion to follow him and like a lost puppy I did.

I realized that the closer I was to him the more smelled of chocolate dominated over the lavender. My inner volatile wolf wondered if he tasted like chocolate and that caused me to lick my lips subconsciously.

"Licking your lips already, Paulie?" Mom asked as she caught me licking my lips.

"Uh…yeah! Just smells too good and its making my mouth water." I defended myself as I felt my face warm at my mother's pet name for me and at the fact that John had heard her call me that but worst of all was the doubled meaning in my words that were directed towards my imprint. John offered me an understanding smile at parents and their pet names for their kids.

We all sat around a small rectangular table for dinner, mom and Chris sat next to each other as I sat next to John and my inner wolf was chanting for me to touch him in some way, shape, or form but I just did my best to ignore him as best I could. When dinner started neither Chris nor John said anything about how much I was eating. In fact John gave me a bigger serving them anyone else at the table and my inner wolf couldn't be more proud of him.

Fucking pussy!

Is that what my wolf has become a pussy?

"Boys, there is something we have to tell you." Chris said grabbing both our attention from our meals and my mental rambling mid way through dinner.

"John there's a reason we moved down here and Paul there's a reason why Claire and you moved in with us…" Chris was explaining to us like we were five year old kids. John and me just shared a curious look at each other and then back to Chris waiting for him to continue.

"As you both know Claire and I have been seeing each other for over a year…" Chris stated as John and I both nodded.

"We're getting married!" Mom just blurted out.

Married!

WHAT THE FUCK!

They're getting married! Mom and Chris kept talking but I wasn't listening to a word they were saying. I was just so pissed! Suddenly something grabbed my hand that was under the table and I already knew that it was John. My Rage and shaking stopped instantly and replaced with concern instead at the death grip that his hand on my own. I chanced a glance at him and he looked happy his eyes held happiness but his death grip on me told a different story all together.

So I did something that was really unlike me, I laced my fingers with his and we just held hands with each other throughout the remainder of dinner. My inner wolf approved at my behavior and I didn't do it for him or because the imprinting made me. I did it because we both needed each other right now.

Once dinner was finished mom told John and me not to worry about the dishes and to just head off to our room. So that's what we both did and I was actually worried about John. The bad part is it wasn't the imprinting that made me worried about him. I'm actually starting to care about him.

Fuck!

My imprint is going to be my stepbrother!

Fuck we share a bedroom and a bathroom and its sound proof too!

I honestly want to know what god hates me or thinks this shit is funny because I'm not laughing you fuckers! My wolf on the other hand liked the idea of a sound proof room with his mate. I'm so fucking screwed!

Once we were safely in our sound proof room John let out a soft sigh as he started to strip. Oh my fucking god what do I do? Fuck! I gulped as he took off his sweatshirt my eyes were transfixed on his every movement. He lifted his sweatshirt up and over his head only then that I realized he did not have an undershirt on. So I got a nice view of his magnificent guns, broad firm chest, and glorious six-pack with a sexy V and just under his naval was a nice little brown happy trail. I was so painfully hard it wasn't even funny as I eye fucked him.

What the fuck am I thinking!

I'm straight damnit!

I have fucked over…wait how many women have I fucked? I don't know? A lot! Yeah I fucked a lot of women and I am no fucking queer! But damn look at those guns! I wish they were wrapped around me, holding me. What the fuck is wrong with me! Oh, that's right imprinting is what's wrong with me. Fuck you fate!

Fuck you to hell!

My wolf wanting so bad to touch him. Both my wolf and I just about died when he started to unbutton his jeans. Fuck! I came a little in my pants as I watched him undress.

God, I said like damn pervert.

I snorted and rolled my eyes at the thought I am a pervert.

John quickly put on his pajama bottoms as he let out a heavy sigh, he than sat on his bed with his face in his hands. I felt the need to comfort him and make him smile again the wolf in me full heartedly agreed with me.

I shot up from my spot on my bed and made my way towards him, once in front of John I grab his wrist roughly and pulled him into a hug. I felt him stiffen in my grasp and I was a little hurt by this but we both just had a very emotional load of shit to deal with and we both needed one another.

"The shit they pulled on us today wasn't right." I stated firmly as I felt John relax in my embrace. My wolf was loving the fact that our bare chest were touching each other's.

John's grip tightened his hold on my waist as I began to nuzzle my head with his but there was a big problem that I was facing I was getting harder by the time and I was losing myself control to the wolf within me. Shit! The last thing I needed to do was jump John.

As John was holding on to me for support I started to make cooing noises to help him calm down as I started to relax completely just from his scent alone. This was getting to immanent and if I didn't stop it now I may end up making out with my soon to be step brother. I let out an irritated sigh as I looked down feeling John shivered in my embrace. Fuck Me!

Then I noticed that he had ink done on his back. The tattoo was of a rectangular stone slate with angels at the top two corners of it and at the bottom was tribal type of design. The two angels looked content as they rested on the top of the stone slate only showing off their heads and arms as their wings spread out fully on two the shoulder blades. The tribal tattoo was an elegant design that gave a base to the stone slate. The shape of the tribal tattoo part was like an acute angle or a wide V type of shape. The stone slate it's self had writing in it, a poem maybe? The poem read.

_Do not stand at my grave and weep,_

_I am not there, I do not sleep,_

_I am a thousand winds that blow,_

_I am diamond glints on snow,_

_I am the sun on ripened grain,_

_I am the gentle autumn rain._

_When you awaken in morning's hush,_

_I am the swift uplifting rush,_

_Of quiet birds in circled flight,_

_I am the soft stars that shin at night._

_Do not stand at my grave and cry,_

_I am not there I did not die._

_-Mary Frye-_

"Wow that's deep." I voiced my thought out loud by accident, John pulled out of our embrace to face me with a confused look on his beautiful face but his icy blue eyes still shone with fury. Beautiful? Fuck me!

"Your ink, it's pretty deep shit you have on your back." I complemented as understanding graced his face and a knowing gentle smile greeted me that I understood the depth of the tattoo.

To tell the truth my respect for this guy, my imprint increased because I can't stand when people just got ink to get ink. It should have meaning to the person or tell some sort of story; I mean this type of shit is permanent people and it follows you for the rest of your life. I mean really use your brain cells fuckers.

"Thanks." John just gave me a simple answer. I was shocked for a few minutes at the fact that John had spoken to me and not really elaborating on the meaning of the ink but I already know it.

"A remembrance of family, friends or any loved ones that have passed and it's a way to believe you'll meet again and that they're not truly gone." I voiced the ink's meaning only to be greeted by John's shocked face as he nodded his head in conformation that I had gotten it right.

I fucking knew I would.

"And your ink represents that you're a protector of La Push, that you embrace the fact that your descendents of wolves and that you're deemed a warrior of your people to protect them from the cold ones or any other threat to the tribe." John stated looking at my shoulder as he ran a figure around the design.

I just sat there mouth a gaped at what he just said and the fact he said more then what seven words at one time. Then I panicked! Oh shit does he know! How the fuck does he Know? What do I do? What do I do? Oh My Fucking God What Do I Do?

"Is what I said wrong?" I must have made a face because he was worrying about me and then my wolf and I felt guilty for making him worry. Fuck you imprinting!

"No, you got it. I was just wondering how did you know?" I asked try to play cool.

"I heard some of the legends from Samantha and from what she has told me any way. You're in Sam's gang going around helping people out and acting like a security force for La Push. Also everyone that is in Sam's gang has those same tattoos so I was thinking that certain people of the tribe go through some sort of ceremony or some sort of change to be deemed a protector. Am I right or does that sound stupid?" John kind of rambled off which was kind of cute. Cute? I hate being this much of a pansy!

Damn my imprint was smart and perceptive if the pack wasn't careful around him then our big furry secret would be found out within two seconds.

"I'm impressed most people think we're just some drug dealing gang who fucks with people." I stated with pride that my imprint thought we were a good thing and damnit we are!

"If Sam's gang or group really was a negative aspect to the tribe then I doubt the elders would respect Sam the way they do and anyone who thinks like that are just plain stupid." John said with a confidant smile showing me he meant every word of it. I returned the smile and I noticed John yawned.

"I think it's time we turn in." I stated as John nodded his head in agreement.

"Of course the great warrior needs his beauty sleep." He joked as the fury in his eyes lessened and I was just happy he was starting to warm up to me.

"Damn right I need my beauty sleep, now shut up and go to bed." I jokingly ordered as John chuckled in response.

"Why don't you bunk with me? I'm sure neither of us wants to be alone with our own thoughts tonight anyway." The pleading request left my lips before I could stop it. John just looked out into space for a little bit then nodded his head in agreement.

As we got settled into bed with our backs to each other I wait for him to fall asleep. Once his breathing became a steady tone I myself began to fall asleep as well and truth be told for the first time today I was actually happy that I imprinted on John.

Then I remember something that snapped me awake in an instant. I had patrol at 7:00 am tomorrow. Damnit! I didn't want to leave John's side yet and that thought scared me to no end because it wasn't the imprint that was talking. It was me! My mind started to slow and darkness offered it's gentle sweet embrace as I listened to John's heart beat and it's wonderful lullaby whispering me to sleep.

I was actually starting to fear what tomorrow brought with the rain that it always seemed to promise for Forks and La Push.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Twilight! All rights and characters go to and are owned by Stephenie Meyer. _

_A/N: Ok readers, here is a little M/M action for all you guys. I hope that it's to your liking. Also I rushed to finish this chapter, so beware there maybe errors. _

_I have no Beta! It's just me._

_Karma_

_Good Morning_

(PPOV)

My damn nose kept twitching forcing me out of my blissful dream of John and me. Strangely enough I was disappointed that I was waking up. I mean the dream was nothing sexual; it was just us hanging out, drinking a beer or two and just bull shitting with each other. Maybe this imprinting thing isn't so bad as long I don't have to get romantically involved with him and here is the pain at the thought of not being able to touch my imprint in that way.

Shocker!

The wolf did not approve of the thought of denying his mate anything. Also my inner wolf was still mad at me for being unfaithful to his mate. Now, what the fuck woke me up! I took in a big breath keeping my eyes shut trying to will sleep to take me again and then that's when I smelt it.

Chocolate!

I sniffed the air again.

Oh yeah! It was chocolate with a hint of lavender and it was close too!

So I let my tongue flicker out to lick my lips only to brush up against something soft yet hard at the same time and by god it tasted so fucking good! I found the thing that smelt like chocolate was right in front of me and holy fuck it tasted just like chocolate with a hint of raspberry.

Shit! This was a sinful desert that I was lapping up here!

I began to lick, suck, and nibble on my delicious desert. My hips started to buck up and I was met with wonderful friction that caused me to moan around my treat as I increased my movements wanting more. I could feel the pressure beginning to build in my lower abdomen as one of my hands started to roam around my chocolate raspberry treat. My hand found something that was stiff and hard underneath some sort of fabric. I didn't care what it was. My mind was still clouded by a haze of sleep and blind lust. I just started to rub it in time with my grinding as I continued to play with whatever it was that was in my mouth.

A groan reached my ears snapping me wide awake. Which caused my eyes shoot open to focus on the where the sound came from and I froze dead in my tracks at what I saw before me.

It was John!

John!

My eyes were transfixed on John's bliss filled face. His lips were slightly parted as his breathing was heavy with desire. Oh yeah I could tell we was liking his dream and the sensations that I was giving him! He even had a little pink tint to his checks.

Then it hit me!

I had John's nipple in my mouth! I had been full out playing with it as well as humping his leg and rubbing him off as I did so. Oh sweet mother fuck! I'm straight! I should not be enjoying this as much as I am right now! This is not something I want him to wake up to. I gulped causing my tongue to move and John let out a low soft moan in his sleep as his face showed nothing but pure pleasure as the cute pink tint on his cheeks darkened to a lovely red. That's all it took for my will to break and allowed the wolf in me to gain control.

My eyes never left his face as I continued to play with his nipple and resumed dry humping his leg as I started to rub him off again. I guess I really am a dog. I smirked at the thought. As I was rubbing John off I got a good feel of his length, he was just a little bigger than average 8 ½ inches maybe. He was no were near as big as me but my wolf didn't care he would still make me submit to John, regardless of his size.

My wolf was loving all of the noises that John was making in his sleep. Damn, he's a really heavy sleeper. I wonder what else I can get away with. I took his nipple in-between my teeth and gently bite down on it. I subconsciously started to increase the speed of the humping…grinding…or whatever the fuck you want to call it. The god damn friction his leg created for me was un-fucking-believable! An aroused growl escaped my lips only to be muffled by his firm hard chest.

I went ridged as John began to stir from my actions. Shit! Fuck! Fucker, now you start to wake up! After I'm completely rock hard and horny as fuck! Bastard! You're a fucking cock tease! You Bastard!

Wait a minute!

I'm trying to get off on a guy who's sleeping an unable to do shit to stop me. What the fuck is wrong with me! I am straight! Hot chicks! Tits! Pussies! Why the fuck did that kill my raging hard on? I royally screwed!

John continued to move as he started to come back to the world from the realm of sleep. Shit! I don't think he'll be too happy knowing that his future step-brother was trying to molest him in his sleep. What do I mean trying? I am molesting him in his sleep!

My inner volatile wolf didn't care. He was pleasing his mate and that's all that mattered to him.

So I bolted as fast as I could out the nearest window that looked over the back yard and jumped out of it landing with a gentle thud on the dew covered ground below. I spared one last pasting glance at the upstairs window before making sure I didn't wake John or the fact that he didn't see me. When I made sure that I was in the clear I then high tailed it out of there and into the woods. All the while I was grace with the pain of the imprinting grasping at my heart the further I got from John.

I stopped after I was a good distance from the house but close enough so that it was still in view. I just needed some air to clear my head of what had just happened with John. I just needed to calm down that's all and get the wolf in me to relax. Because the last thing I needed was to go back home only to start humping his leg again like some bitch in heat.

At the thought of humping John's leg made my recent memories come full force and it brought with it all the lust, want and need that you would never believe. As images of John flashed through my head and what I was doing to him in his sleep made me incredibly hard.

Fuck!

Shit!

I started to think of some of the hottest girls that I fucked but my member didn't fall limp like it did before. Fuck! I guess I'm just too horny. Fuck! I need release! Badly!

My hands fumbled with the button and the zipper of my cut offs allowing my member to spring out. I allowed my cut offs to fall down to my ankles. I hissed as the cool morning air touched my hardness. I was just going to have to jack off in the woods. After all I had a very painful problem that needed to be taken care of. I stared down at my impressive member as a smirk painted my lips. You gotta love being a wolf at times the way it blesses you to be way bigger than average. Hell the wolf gene makes you a giant among men in more ways than one. I chuckled at my own thoughts.

I closed my eyes and let my imagination continue the little interaction with John. My hand grasped around my hardness as I began to stroke myself. As images of John withering in pleasure and what he would taste like. My stroking started to increase as grunts and moans left my mouth. The pressure was building in my lower abdomen again as my free hand went to play with my sac.

With a few more storks and a few tugs I came hard screaming John's name! I used a nearby tree for support as my breathing began to even out. I brought up my cum covered hand to my lips and started to lick it clean. Letting myself believe that its John's cum I'm lapping up. I know that sounds really sick but my wolf was just loving the idea of pleasing John and this being his reward for a job well done.

I noticed that the sun was higher up than it was before. How much time did I waste jerking off? I started to head back to the house once I thought I was good with my self control. When the distance between the house and me got shorter it was like I ran into a wall of smells. Eggs, beacon, French toast, and toast! Equaling to one thing!

Food Bitches!

When I was close enough to the house I then realize there was another heartbeat in the room. That's not right. Chris and mom leave in the early morning for work every day. That's when the freaky imprinting emotions kicked in and I with my wolf were in full blown panic mode. I rushed towards the back door, bursting into the kitchen only to see John by the stove finishing up breakfast and Sam sitting at the table. They both had been talking and laughing it up before staring at me when I burst though the kitchen door. Both John and Sam were just staring at me with one eyebrow raised at my Rambo actions. Wait! Sam? Why the fuck is he here?

"Sam? Why the fuck are you here?" I whisper yelled the question.

"What can't I stop by and see a friend?" He said in a stern voice meaning I was in trouble as he chuckled. Fucking chuckled! Why the fuck was he chuckling? I growled out of irritation and of course it was loud enough for John to hear. All he did was give me an odd look that was asking what was that question.

"Is that French toast I smell?" which I answered by smiling like a fool and asking the most obvious question of the year. John just gave me a nodded as a reply going back to finish up cooking our meal. Fuck! John is probably thinking that I have some weird mental problem for the way I've been acting. Hell! I'm starting to wonder if I do myself. I quickly turned my attention back to Sam before I could make even more of an ass out of myself as I took a seat a crossed from him.

"Well someone forgot to mention that they were moving yesterday." Sam stated.

Oh yeah, I'm in trouble!

Before I could speak two loaded plates were placed in front of Sam and me followed by two cups of orange juice. Sam was clearly surprised by the shear amount of food on his plate but in all honesty I'm not. I mean come on! My imprint saw how much I ate last night and he even gave me larger servings than anyone else so he made an educated guess that Sam would eat the same amount as me because I hang out with him all the time.

"Sorry" I apologized to my Alpha.

"It's alright. I'm just glad I ran into John when I did." Sam brushed it off as if it was no big deal. If he was just going to do that then why the fuck did he bring it up in the first place. I swear to fucking god he just likes to push my buttons sometimes. John sat in-between me and Sam with his own plate as we all started to dig into our own meals.

"This is delicious!" Sam said in disbelief, like there could be better nothing better than Emily's cooking. Well guess what Sam; we have a new chef for the pack. My wolf was proud at the fact his mate was able to please his Alpha. Hell, I was happy that something was able to shock Sam.

"I know right! This shit is better than Emily's and the leech lover's!" I confirmed what he said as I continued to shovel food into my mouth as John gave me another odd look.

"He means Bella Swan." Sam informed him.

"Leech lover? You mean like vampire lover?" John asked and Sam and I both froze not really knowing what to do. Shit! I'm an idiot! John was able to unknowingly figure out the tribe's big fury secret without even trying just by looking at my tattoo. Now I just gave him a big fat ass clue about vampires! Fuck me to a candy coated hell! Then John continued his train of thought much to our dismay.

"Is it because she dated Edward Cullen?" John asked. Fuck! "I mean he and his family all had pale skin, succulent eyes and they never seem to be around on the rare sunny days here in Forks." Shut up! Shut up! Please if there is a god out there, please make John stop talking. "So they could in fact pass for vampires or is it that she didn't pick a hot blooded wolf like yourself?" John continued his little ramble of a thought, much to my dismay and ended with a joke to me and my tribal lore in good fun. I caught on quickly but if only he knew how right he was with his thinking.

Well except me wanting that leech lover.

She's nothing more than a sorry excuse of a girl and I'm surprised anyone likes her or wants her for that matter.

"Please, you know she couldn't handle a wolf like me!" I purred out at him; causing a full out grin to break a crossed his handsome face, once that amused breath taking grin appeared I was then laughing my ass off as Sam was still shocked by what John had said and how dead on he was about everything. He was so close to finding out the truth of our secrets and he didn't even know it. I simple gave Sam a look that said I will explain later. After John's little ramble he went back to his quiet self. Probably filled his talking quota for today I thought. Once me and Sam both relaxed we quickly went back to shoveling food into our faces.

I noticed that during breakfast Sam and John were the ones doing most of the talking. Well Sam was the one talking and answering questions that John silently asked. I swear it's like they known each other for years. It was like Sam could read John like a book.

I was jealous! John is my fucking imprint and Sam already has one, so I shouldn't feel threatened right? Wrong! Just watching Sam act around John was alien to me. I mean this Sam was smiling, joking around and showing emotions I've never really seen him show even when he's around Emily. What the sweet fuck is going on here? Then I remember that Sam said he ran into John this morning. What the fuck does he mean by that?

"So Sam, what did you mean when you said you ran into John?" I questioned and then they both went silent and just stared at me.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Twilight! All rights and characters go to and are owned by Stephenie Meyer._

_I have no Beta! It's just me._

_Karma_

_The Talk_

(PPOV)

The silence was really starting to piss me off.

"I just ran into him, Paul." Sam said as if it was that simple with a side glance at John, how seem to tense up a bit.

"And…?" I asked wanting to hear the whole story. Sam just gave me an annoyed look while John just kind of clamed back up.

"Paul, I just ran into him." Sam firmly stated again and I just raised an eyebrow at him. I was not buying that answer. To me it was just a load of bull.

"Paul…" John softly said my name drawing my attention to him. "…I was out for my morning run and I kind of just ran into Sam on my way back home." John said to me with pleading eyes as he kept eye contact with me as he was telling me all of this while a light blush crossed his checks. Waiting to see my reaction to what he had just told me.

I quickly chanced a glance to Sam who nodded his head in agreement. I realized something during breakfast that John only talked to me! With Sam all he did was smile and nod, but he spoke to me! To say that it mattered to me would be an understatement. My imprint only really opened up to me, I couldn't help but smile at the thought and then there was all the freaky imprinting emotions that moved my mind down into a romantic level. Fuck me! Stupid imprinting bullshit!

"So John how did Sam know I was here?" I questioned him just because I knew he was shy to people and he maybe my imprint but I'm Paul Meraz! The jackass of the year!

"I was walking back to my place when I ran into John when I asked him if he had seen you around he simply told me that you are living with him." Sam answered sensing John's discomfort to speaking around a stranger. I could also tell Sam was a little hurt by the fact that John wasn't comfortable around him. What the fuck! Sam raised an eyebrow to the living together part of his statement. Great he's jumping to conclusions. Well he was jumping to some conclusions. I hope he's not thinking we did it. Leah would have a field day with this.

"John, why were you out this early in the morning?" I continued to question because I was curious to know. After all he was my imprint and I deserve to know this type of shit.

"John was out for a morning run and like he said before and I ran into him on my way back to my place." Sam replied as John gave him a grateful smile in return. Damnit Sam let my imprint speak!

"Thanks Sam." I fanned mock gratitude earning me a glare from my Alpha.

After we had our fill John went to start the dishes. Sam and I quickly said our goodbyes and we were out the door ready to begin patrol. I made sure that we walked a little ways from the house before we phased. No need for John to know our furry secret yet anyways.

I started to let my anger and rage burn through me as I shifted into my wolf form. As I was shifting I was hit with worst kind of pain. I guess this was my punishment for cheating on my imprint. Damnit, this shit hurts! I let my mind wondered to me fucking what's her face, that bitch was the reason my shifting hurt and what happened earlier with John. Hmm…John, shit he was so fucking delicious.

"_You cheated on your imprint and molested him in his sleep!_" Sam shouted in disbelief at me.

"_Sam, I thought John had moved away and he liked me touching him!_" I lamely defended myself. Shit I really fucked up!

After a few minutes into the patrol of Sam's silent treatment, Sam was finally going to start his interrogation.

"_What was that about?_" Sam questioned in a worried tone. I didn't feel like explaining so I just replayed my memories for Sam to see. Then I felt Sam shock and surprise that John figured all of it out without really trying to.

"_I don't believe it! He thinks we are good for the tribe and not some gang!_" Sam said excitedly, I just kind of stared at him in disbelief at what he had just said. That's all he says. My imprint just figured out our tribe's biggest secret and that's all he has to say about it.

"_Wow Sam! I'm starting to wonder if you have a crush on my imprint._" I growled out as I finished my joke but a part of me hated the idea of it.

He was mine.

Mine!

I may not like the fact that I imprinted on a guy but he was still mine and I'm a very selfish bastard! I may not want him in a romantic way on my own free will but that doesn't mean I like the idea of him being with anyone else in a romantic way. Like I said before I'm a selfish bastard just because I don't want him doesn't mean someone else can and I unfortunately have the imprint bond on my side so guess what bitches he's mine.

"_Paul! Don't be stupid! It's just going to be easier when you tell him and I'll let the pack know to be careful around him. Last thing we need is one wrong word and he puts everything together._" Sam clarified an annoyed tone to his voice.

"_Don't you think it's a little too late for that? I mean he already figured everything out without even trying._" I retorted to him in a semi irritated tone.

"_I know that Paul but he did it jokingly meaning he doesn't think they're real._" Sam retorted letting his anger lace his tone.

"_Whatever._" Was my oh so intelligent response.

"_Are you going to tell him about us and the fact that you imprinted on him?_" Sam asked but his tone was weird almost hopeful at the thought John would know about us.

"_I'm not telling him shit! After all I'm going to be his fucking step-brother!_" I harshly answered him unable to control my anger that the imprinting intensified at not being with him.

"_Paul you cannot deny the imprinting it's to strong and what happened this morning I thought you would see that._" Sam stated the obverse to me and it's not like I didn't feel the pull.

"_I know Sam but remember an imprinter is whatever the imprintee wants them to be and since John is going to be my step-brother will only have brotherly feelings for each other._" I stated with torn feelings. I'm happy as all get out at the fact I won't have to be his lover but then there is the pain of thinking like that and the pain of me not being able to please him in that way. Stupid fucked up imprinting emotions! As I remember the events that happened earlier this morning.

"_Paul I don't think it will work like that._" Sam stated in a calm voice trying to get me to see that imprinting was absolute and in a way it was. But I'm a fighter and I won't go down without a fight.

"_Sam as long as I am close to John and he is happy then I satisfy the role of imprinter. After all aren't we whatever our imprint needs us to be?_" I try and showed Sam my reasoning and I think he got my point because he was going to drop it. I think.

"_Fine Paul, do whatever you think is best._" Sam said in a defeated voice. Then I realized that we weren't heading to Emily's.

"_Hey Sam aren't we going to Emily's?_" I asked wondering why we were going to just start our patrol right off the bat.

"_Why? We already ate and I mean you can't be hungry in just that short amount of time._" Sam asked clearly confused.

"_Never_ _mind Sam, I just wanted to socialize with the pack before we got on our patrol._" I stated with a bit of a whine.

"_You wanted to socialize with the pack? You wanted Leah to make more gay jokes about you and the fact that your imprint will soon be your step-brother. You really want to be around for that Tinkerbell?_" Sam questioned. Wait, Thinkerbell? God damnit not him to!

"_Not you to Sam._" This can't be fucking happening.

"_Sorry Paul just trying to make a point here._" Sam stated with a chuckle. He was fucking chuckling at Leah's nick name for me. Fuck!

"_Well you made it! How did you meet up with John this morning?_" I asked because it was never really explained before.

"_Like I said before we ran into each other when I was heading back to my place._" Sam stated but he didn't replay the memory for me and I was just a little bit pissed off because of the damn imprinting.

Then again it wasn't really the imprinting that was making me feel this way. Well maybe a little, but I'm actually starting to really care for John. I mean it's not to like the guy, he's just likeable. What really is a pain in the ass though is the fact I want to just be his friend and there is a part of me who wants to be his lover. Fuck me! I'm royally screwed!

Patrol ended quickly and that meant that I could go home to my imprint, fuck that sounded just so natural and I liked it. That's when I smelt it. Food! Coming from my new home, that could only mean one thing John was cooking lunch and by god I was just salivating already. What would happen when I had the food in front of me? I don't know but it will not end well and when you have a hungry werewolf with the promise of food it normally doesn't end well.

"_What smells so good?_" Fuck I forgot Sam was still with me! Now I'm going to have to share with him and fuck I hate to share with anyone! Well that's not true mom and John are the only people I'll ever share with and with that I sighed.

"_I_ _think that John is fixing or fixed lunch._" I informed my Alpha and I could mentally picture his perking up at the information. Great I get to share my food with my Alpha and normally I'm okay with this but this is not any food we're talking about here! This is John's cooking and by god it's like a trip to heaven.

"_Sam, do you want to come eat lunch with me at my place?_" I asked knowing full well the answer.

"_Yes!_" Sam replied a medially as he quickened his pace to my house. I was starting to really freak out about my hard ass Alpha's behavior.

"_Sam, are you feeling okay? You're acting really out of character._" I asked.

"_Paul, it's just that John's cooking is betters then Emily's! Please don't tell her!_" Sam nervously rushed out and was begging at the end of his little confession. I know my imprints cooking is better than the leech lover's and Emily's, but I thought that it was just the effects of imprinting talking and to hear my Alpha actually admit it made me do a little fist pump. Then the evil thought came to me that I had information that my Alpha wants to keep secrete and I could hold it over his head for like a few days maybe. Oh the possibilities!

"_Paul! You are not allowed to tell Emily I said that, that's an order!_" Sam said in his Alpha tone. Damnit! There goes my source of entertainment for the next few days, fucker!

Once we got close to my new home we quickly phased back and walked the rest of the way there. There was no need to give John any clue to what we are just not yet anyway. I opened the back door of the house that lead to the kitchen with Sam following close behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks just in the doorway as my eyes took in what was happening in the kitchen.

"Holy fuck of a whore!" I said in a shout!

_To be continued…_

_A/N: Please Review_


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Twilight! All rights and characters go to and are owned by Stephenie Meyer._

_I have no Beta! It's just me._

_A/N: Sorry for the late update, I have had it very rough this year and I'm not going in to details. Just that it was bad and I had a lot of break downs but mainly their where a lot more bad days then good ones. Also this chapter was rushed I had gotten a creative spark and use it until it left, been having so major writers block. So to all my faithful readers and to new ones I just want to say thank you for staying with my story or stories and to those that have left reviews as well._

_Karma_

_The Talk_

(PPOV)

There in my house, in my kitchen, sitting on my counter top was none other than the leech loving whore herself, Bella fucking Swan, with her legs spread wide open with my John nestled right in between them as if he belonged there and I was beyond pissed that that bitch would try and put her grubby hands on my imprint.

As I was sure that I was foaming at the mouth a low threatening growl resonated throughout the entire house; it was even able to seep into the body and caused the bones to vibrate with the sheer force of it.

Wait but I'm not growling so I turn to look over my shoulder and see a very pissed off Sam glaring at the leech fucker. A high pitched squeak tore my gaze back to John and that whoring leech lover, the two of them where looking at both Sam and I sideways. The whore looked paler then she normally does and I got some sick sadistic pleasure knowing that I was part of the reason her face and body show that kind of fear as for John he just gave us a look of confusion.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I spat at the whore wanting answers as Sam growled in agreement.

"I-I…I" She tried to shutter out as she tried to turn to face us only for John to grab her chin as his other hand looked like he was stroking her check on the side that I couldn't see and it just about killed me and pissed me off that he pick that slut over me!

I watched as John gave her a warm smile and moved back to give the leech lover room to slide off the counter and as John and the whore turned to fully face both Sam and me that's when I saw the bandage that cover the right side of her face from check to chin.

"What the fuck happened to your face?" I couldn't stop myself from asking her.

"Oh, well…" Bells pulled up the sleeve of her sweatshirt on her right arm to show both Sam and me another bandage that covered the length of her arm. "…my truck back down and I had saw John, well at the time I didn't know who he was, so I was trying to walk over to him to ask for help when I tripped and hurt myself pretty badly…" Bella rushed out nervously. "…John had seen me go down and rushed me here to clean me up."

'You've got to be kidding me' was the only thought going through my mind because this was just a whole misunderstanding. Bella does love Jake so maybe I shouldn't have jumped the gun so quickly but I would never say that out loud or in wolf form so just shut up! Some time when the leech lover was telling me what happened John and Sam had gone to work around the kitchen and Sam never does anything in the kitchen but eat and make out with Emily, so what the fuck was he doing with John. After a few minutes Sam and I were relaxing around as Bella was busy helping John clean up the house a little.

"Shouldn't we be heading back to your place Sam?" Bella asked us from where she stood.

"Yeah we should be heading back anyway." Sam stated as we all headed to the door only then did I realize that John was following us with three containers of sweets I knew that much from the smell but I couldn't see what they were.

Damn tuba wear containers!

The walk back to Sam's place was surprisingly long, well for me anyway the other three people I didn't think so, after all they were in front of me having a wonderful time with my imprint, bitches! Bella was filling John in on what some bitch Lauren did or what she said, hmm…that name sounds familiar I wonder if I have fucked her before?

Anyway that question didn't really need to be answered so I turned my attention back in front of me to my silent imprint and the two douche bags that were chatting it up with him and there is no doubt in my mind that I was giving the back of my imprint's head with the sad puppy dog eyes with a little pout to it as well. Unfortunately when my imprint did not respond to me looking at him, what the fuck isn't the imprinting bond supposed to work both ways? This is bullshit of the highest kind, so I took out my anger my glaring at the leech lover and my alpha.

It was a good twenty minute walk back to Sam's place but for it felt like fucking hours for me. I didn't even realize that Sam, John and the Leech Lover were already inside and judging from the voices Leah was already there, just fucking perfect. I finally walked into the house to be greeted by the sight of Emily talking with Bella and to John in the kitchen as Sam and Leah sat at the table eating cookies, must have been what John brought in the containers. Leah seemed to spot me enter into the room first as she greeted me.

"Hey well if it isn't MJ? How ya been girl?" What the fuck?

"What's with the MJ shirt?" I asked her gaining everyone's full attention.

"You know MJ as in Mary Jane, Peter Parker's bitch." She responded in a slow voice as if talking to a child with that god awful smug look on her face as I just death glared at her while growling. I was about to take a step towards her so I could drag her outside so that we could have a wolf throw down when laughter filled the room stopping my heated blood cold as my body relaxed to John laughter.

Ok this is where I was now conflicted my human half wanted to yell, bitch and hit something at what Leah said as well for John's reaction where my wolf half was doing a happy dance at the thought of John liking the idea that I'm his bitch. As I looked around the room I saw Sam holding back his amused chuckles as Emily and Bella giggled shamelessly. I just can't fucking win and if that wasn't bad enough Leah was about to open her mouth but luckily Sam to her to shut it and I was so thankful for that.

_To be continued…_

_A/N: its short I know and I'm sorry but just having a hard time right now. Once I get time and everything settles down I'll rewrite this chapter and make it longer but until then here it is. Please Review_


	7. Must Read

Dear readers,

Thank you for all your kind words and support, do to all of you Karma an Succubus's Prayer will still remain and I will continue them but The Wolf Pack will be taken down unless anyone wishes to adopt it then message me and we can work something out. Due to this I will not remove The Wolf Pack until Wednesday June 29. If any one wishes to take over The Wolf Pack please message me but you have until Wednesday. As For Karma, I'm finishing up chapter six, so that will be updated and with Succubus's Prayer I will have that updated by Monday. Remember if you wish to take over The Wolf Pack please message me before Wednesday because that is when I take it down and the offer ends with it.


End file.
